<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadly Desires by Fun2beme1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207322">Deadly Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1'>Fun2beme1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed, F/M, If I miss a tag feel free to tell me, Language, Mystery, Not sure if I rated this right plz tell me, Sexual Themes, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new soldier in the ranks, with a lot of temptation in store for Captain Levi. A suspicious death leads him to think she may be responsible. Is Captain Levi falling for a murderer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I realize that the name is lame as heck. Really wishing I would have come up with something better, but it is what it is! I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have a transition coming into our ranks, and by all reports she'll be a perfect addition." </p><p>"Yeah? Tch, may I see that?" Erwin hands over the file and Levi peruses it quickly.</p><p>"Don't know her,"</p><p>Erwin chuckles. "Neither do I, but based on what I've heard that is not in that report...she aught to give you a run for your money." </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes and says nothing.</p><p>"I'm putting her under your command..."</p><p>"Oh come on..." Levi interrupts, getting up and moving to the window; not meeting his Commander's gaze.</p><p>"I'm putting her under your command, as I see this as the best fit."</p><p>"I'm not inclined to agree."</p><p>"Be that as it may, it's done. I've already had the paperwork approved. She's all yours." <br/>Again, he's greeted with a sarcastic eye roll. </p><p>'sometimes I'd like to knock those rolling eyes out of his head', Erwin chuckles and shakes his head at the thought.</p><p>"Levi, do you remember that group of people that were found roaming outside the walls? They were questioned, but had no apparent recollection of how they happened to get here?" <br/>Levi's attention snaps back to Erwin.<br/>"They were held for awhile in the prison, were they not? What became of them?"</p><p>"Eventually they were inducted into the Military Police. Performed admirably. From what I understand there are a lot of pissed off upper ranks that are very unhappy to lose this Kelley to us."</p><p>Eyebrow raised, Levi sits back down. "So she was one of them? The outsiders?"</p><p>"You would know that if you actually read the report I just showed you."</p><p>"Let me see that again..."</p><p>The Next Day:<br/>"From what I understand you have an uncanny knack for 3dm gear. This will come in handy, as with Levi's squad you will be out on the front meeting the titan threat head on."</p><p>"I am aware, and look forward to it." <br/>Walking toward the Scouting Garrison, Erwin greets a group of soldiers before returning to the conversation.<br/>"Extremely skilled in hand to hand as well I hear. Well, at any rate, I'm glad to have you in the ranks."</p><p>"I was only in the military police because I was given no option, and to be honest only to keep an eye on me. At least, that's my opinion."</p><p>"I'm afraid I have to agree with that assessment. Do you know of Captain Levi?", Erwin changes the subject.      </p><p>She smirks. "Who doesn't?" </p><p>Erwin chuckles. "Well you will be meeting him soon enough." They make their way through the barracks to exit behind the messhall. A large training area, with exercise equipment, a track, and hand to hand training stations lays out in a large semi-circle. </p><p>"This right here is my speed" She says, observing the training soldiers and eyeing the set up.</p><p>"Yes, you will spend a lot of time here. There's Captain Levi over there." </p><p>She looks over to see a short, dark haired man barking orders at a few unfortunate cadets. She chuckles, keeping her eyes on the man. "My kind of man..."</p><p>"Indeed?"</p><p>"I only mean that in listening to how serious he is taking their training."</p><p>"I see...Levi!" He turns, and noticing them, his eyes widen slightly. This is only a momentary slip, as a mask covers his expression only a moment later. As he walks towards them she observes a man who seems rather confident, piercing eyes, and undeniably handsome with a touch of arrogance. 'he looks familiar to me somehow...', she thinks to herself watching him intently.</p><p>"Can I help you, Commander?" His voice is deep and buttery smooth. </p><p>'god, that voice..he opens his mouth and drips hot sex all over me...this is going to be a rather enjoyable and inconvenient situation.', she thinks keeping her gaze firmly on the man. '...what is it about him that is so damn familiar?' It's not much different on his end. Keeping his eyes on hers, he wills her to be the one that flinches. Realizing this is a vain wish, he turns to Erwin, taking his gaze from her slowly and forcing down the strange sensation currently residing in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"Levi, if you can give Kelley a tour, and show her to her quarters that would be appreciated."</p><p>"Tch, fine." she laughs at his sarcasm and elicits a surprised response.</p><p>"Find something amusing?"</p><p>"Indeed." She says with a smirk. 'oh great", he thinks 'a sarcastic smart ass'.</p><p>"Follow me." Walking around the training grounds, he points out a few key areas before moving on to the barracks themselves. "This is the library, and it's open to all soldiers any time of the day." Staring admiringly, she continues to follow him. </p><p>"Excellent..." </p><p>"If reading is your speed, maybe I can convince Erwin to relocate you to Hanji." </p><p>"No chance handsome. You're all mine." </p><p>He stops abruptly, shocked by the comment. Recovering, he shoots her a glare. "Whatever, follow me." She laughs and he finds himself irritated by her amusement. 'the fuck's so funny....' he thinks.<br/>"Here are your quarters...mine are just down the hall..in case you need anything." He turns and walks towards his room without another word. </p><p>"Captain?" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"There were certain personal items I had upon my arrival, never returned to me by the military police...." Curious, and looking forward to the idea of getting a chance to view these items before handing them over, he nods and continues towards his quarters. Stopping at his door, he looks over and is alarmed to find her watching him intently. Staring back just as intently, he opens his door and disappears from view.</p><p>Levi's quarters: 'she is going to be an absolute pain in my ass...', he thinks stripping down and getting in the shower. 'Definately has an attitude, I can tell that already. Tch, she's got Erwin eating out of her hands already so I guess I'm alone in my opinion....but she definately makes me uncomfortable...I don't like it.' Stepping out moments later, he dresses and grabbing a cup of tea, sits down to tackle the ridiculous pile of paperwork on his desk. A soft knock five minutes later draws his attention, <br/>"Enter." <br/>Crap, it's her. </p><p>"Already?" </p><p>"Excuse the fuck out of me, Captain." </p><p>"Tell me what you want before I drag you back to your room by your god damn hair." </p><p>Head tilted, and eyebrow raised, she grins and walks over to his desk. Voice dripping deliberately with sweetness, she leans closer staring him directly in the eyes. "Gosh, I'm sorry to bother you when you clearly are so overwhelmed in managing to do your job. It's rather cold in my room...I guess they don't treat the survey corps quite as well as the military police...forgive me." </p><p>'oh hell no....' <br/>"If you're so much of a lightweight that a little cold is going to be a problem, grab an extra blanket from downstairs. Tomorrow we can discuss with Erwin your inability to handle your assigned post." </p><p>She surprises him by bursting out in laughter. "Oh heck, is that all you can do to help me out?...Well, I guess I'm not all that surprised." As she walks out, he looks up suddenly aware of the implications of her comment. Red-faced, he slams his fist into his desk and starts walking to his door. He is determined to get the last word, but realizing in time how it would look he forces himself to sit. <br/>'this is unreal', he thinks and then is shocked at the small chuckle that escapes his lips. <br/>'Erwin was right, I definitely met my match.' </p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This character started out as a Y/N, who later became Kelley. I swear everytime I review this, I find another Y/N I didn't replace! If you see one I missed, feel free to let me know. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not wanting to be delayed by any of the soldiers in the messhall, especially HER, Levi leaves early that morning and heads for the MP garrison. Finding the nearest soldier, he inquires as to Nile Dawk's location and is directed to a small group of soldiers at the back of the mess hall. Upon noticing him, Nile gets up and walks over calling a greeting as he goes.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Levi?"</p><p>"Our new recruit has items of a personal nature that she is requesting. You can give them to me, and I will assure their return to her."</p><p>Nile's expression darkens. "I'm not exactly comfortable letting these items out of my possession."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Come with me." Nile leads Levi back to his office, and brings a large chest from the back of the room. He steps back, nodding to Levi to open it. A pair of ornate, delicate swords are the first thing he sees. Pulling one out to examine it, he runs his finger along the curve of the blade.</p><p>"This isn't designed for titans, that's for sure."</p><p>"There's more.", Nile says pulling back a black cloth. Nestled into the cloth are several long dagger-like blades with no handle. Picking one up and looking at it closely Levi determines that they are designed for throwing. 'interesting...but why did she have all this stuff?' Examining the chest further, he finds a bow made of some black wood he's never seen the likes of before, and a quiver of arrows. Setting this aside, next is a set of black leathers, and a book. He opens the book, trying to decipher the writing within:</p><p>"Stenna ghall -uzu tat-triq ta'l-sinjali. Il-mewt tieghu ghandhom ikunu privati."</p><p>"You questioned her about this, I assume?"</p><p>Nile lets out an exasperated sigh, "Of course we did."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Nothing. She seemed as genuinely perplexed as the rest of them when confronted about their gear."</p><p>"Hmmm..."</p><p>"I will tell you this, Levi....that Kelley. She would get this look in her eyes sometimes. I'd keep my eyes on her if I were you."</p><p>"Thanks for the information. Please have this chest delivered to my quarters. I'm not entirely sure I want her gaining access to this either." With that, he leaves and heads back to his own barracks. 'I should really inform Erwin about this discovery...no, he might decide to have her locked up again, and I want her right where I can see her.'</p><p>After ensuring the delivery of Kelley's mystery chest, Levi spends several minutes trying; with no success, to find her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he checks the library...no sign. 'damn it, where is she?' She's also not in the mess hall. Hearing soldiers out on the training field, he heads outside spotting her immediately. Breathing a sigh of relief, he watches her intently. She's squaring off against Eren, and as he watches is neatly flipping him to the ground.</p><p>'nice move', he thinks paying closer attention. 'Where did she receive her martial training, that's what I'd like to know...a lot of what I'm seeing isn't taught here that's for sure'. She has moved on to Connie now, and the poor kid is clearly outmatched.</p><p>Walking up to the two, he grabs her wrist and yanks her back.<br/>"Enough.", he says and is surprised as she turns to run. He pulls her back, baited by her ploy. She goes with the momentum, using it to lend force to her own. Back thudding against his chest, she grabs his wrist, tucks her shoulder and brings him over the top of her. Stepping back several paces, she eyes him warily as he gets to his feet.</p><p>"Well," he says, "are you going to make a move or what?"</p><p>Grinning, she retorts "Don't you ever make the first move?" Seeing the red-faced, grinning cadets Levi understands the suggestiveness of her comment.<br/>Feeling slightly angered by this but also...what?....intrigued?....he walks slowly towards her.</p><p>"If that's your wish." She grins at his comment, and watches him closely. He throws a punch at her and the cadets gasp. Leaning back, she uses her opposing arm to sweep his fist in an arc past her face, heel of her other hand slamming into his chest. Turning behind her in one fluid motion his elbow slams into her back, and it's his turn to throw an off-balance Kelley to the ground. She rolls to her feet, and the two spend several moments countering each other and landing blows, but with neither gaining any advantage. She kicks out, aiming for his ribs and grasping her leg he pulls her in. Again, using his momentum and body as leverage, she launches herself up and wrapping her leg around his neck she twists her body sending them both to the ground.</p><p>'are you kidding me?', he thinks trying to dislodge himself from her grip.</p><p>"You know, most people save that behavior for the privacy of the bedroom..." Looking up, as best he can considering having his head trapped between this annoying shit's legs, he sees a grinning Hanji standing over them. Kelley loosens her grip, and Levi stands up kicking her hard in the stomach.</p><p>"Most guys would be happy to find themselves in that position, Levi."</p><p>"What the hell do you want, Hanji?"</p><p>"Erwin wants you in his office."</p><p>"Fine." He starts walking away.</p><p>"What would you like me to do while you're gone, Captain?" Kelley says, slightly doubled over from the blow to the stomach.<br/>"Jump off wall rose." he says, not bothering to look back. Kelley's laughter follows him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fascination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wanted to see me?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you Levi...tea?"</p><p>"Of course." Erwin pours out, and then sits behind his desk.</p><p>"How is Kelley settling in?" </p><p>'is this what this is about?' Levi sighs and takes a sip of tea. "Every moment the thorn buries itself a little deeper in my ass." </p><p>Chuckling, Erwin asks "Aside from that?" </p><p>"She's definately got battle skills..found that out for myself." <br/>Erwin looks closer, noting the light swelling of Levi's lower lip and the bruise forming on his collarbone.</p><p>"Made her presence known, I see..." </p><p>"Tch, she did at that. And a lot of what she did show me today, I've not seen before." </p><p>"Did you ask her where she learned these tactics?" </p><p>"No time. She was still in the process of 'making her presence known' when Hanji informed me you wished to see me." </p><p>"Find out. In the meantime, maybe she could assist in training the Cadets in her tactics...could prove to be beneficial." </p><p>"Fine. Am I dismissed?" </p><p>"You are. And Levi? Take this report with you. If you want to put some personal interest into it, be my guest. The MP's are investigating, but only half-heartedly." </p><p>Levi exits Erwin's office, and looking out a nearby window realizes it's well past dark. 'she's probably asleep right now, so interrogating her on her tactics will have to wait for the morning.' Heading to his own room, he stops and listens for a moment at Kelley's door. As he expected, he hears nothing. Nodding to himself, he continues on his way. He settles in to read this new report, but finds himself distracted.</p><p>(she launches herself up and wrapping her leg around his neck...) 'why am I thinking about this now?'</p><p>(most people save that behavior for the privacy of the bedroom) 'damn it!' (</p><p>most guys would be happy to find themselves in that position) 'stop thinking about this!'</p><p>(her legs around his neck...) "Fuck!" he says outloud, startling himself.<br/><br/>An hour later, Levi quietly unlocks her door. Walking quietly towards her room, he stops to examine a book lying on her coffee table.</p><p>"A Guide to Poisonous Plants and Cultivation" he whispers, reading it outloud. Placing the book back where he found it he walks into her room and finds her asleep, as he expected.</p><p>'why are you even here, Levi....you need to stop worrying. She's asleep, she's not up sneaking around doing god knows what. What were you even expecting to find? You have all her equipment hidden in your closet..' He moves closer to the bed, watching her sleep.</p><p>'why are you here? who are you, really? i feel like there's a secret to be known here, and i WILL uncover it...' Sighing, he sits quietly on the edge of her bed.'</p><p>'admit it Levi, that's not the only reason you're here and you know it' Face reddening, he slowly starts to get up when he hears her shift in her sleep. </p><p>"What a pleasant surprise...Levi in my bedroom...surely I must be dreaming." she says with sleepy sarcasm. </p><p>'shit, what do i do?'</p><p>"Just get up, I need you." </p><p>"And he 'needs' me...this just keeps getting better and better.." </p><p>"God, you are such a bitch." </p><p>"Awwww! Thanks for noticing!" She exclaims smartly, and gets up out of bed immediately. </p><p>Eyes wide, face flaming red Levi turns his back. 'oh god, i can see right through that!' </p><p>"What's the matter? Have you never seen a woman before?.....No? You're so adorable, go wait in the livingroom please." </p><p>He leaves quickly, feeling more embarrassed than he ever has in his life. <br/>'she fucking caught you, idiot. and now what...need her for what? you better think, Levi you're going to have to tell her something...gods what a freaking mess!' <br/>His face is immediately red again as he thinks,</p><p>'please for the love of God don't notice how turned on I am, that's all I ask...'</p><p>"Well? What did you need?" </p><p>He turns around and sees her thankfully in more appropriate attire. "Just come with me.", he says turning and heading to the door quickly.</p><p>They enter his quarters and he sits at his desk, indicating the chair across from him. <br/>"Levi what is this about?" He hands her the file Erwin gave him, and she begins to read. He sits watching her, waiting for her to finish.</p><p>"These marks...." she says, indicating a drawing which was included in the file. </p><p>'He leans closer, taking a look. "Well? Does that mean anything to you?" </p><p>"The scratches are superficial...hardly deadly. Still..." She gets up and goes to the window. Arms crossed to ward off the cold, she looks back. "How long ago did this happen?" </p><p>"A couple days ago." </p><p>"Would they of disposed of the body, yet?" </p><p>"Maybe.." </p><p>"I need to see it."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stop at her quarters first, and she grabs the book that she has currently been reading. "I feel I'm going to need this." </p><p>"Just why are you reading a book about poisons anyway?" </p><p>She shrugs. "I'm an information junkie. Let's go." </p><p>Leading her through the quiet streets, they approach a stairwell descending into darkness. "This leads to the underground. Follow me." </p><p>"Charming." Walking through well-lit streets, they come across a large building, filled with singing and loud raucous laughter. "Where are we?" </p><p>"A brothel.", he says with disgust "Come on." Approaching the entrance, they have to move aside as two bodies come crashing out, spitting curses and grappling. <br/>Levi notes the grin on her face. "Nothing about this place is amusing." </p><p>"To you maybe", she says watching the fight with interest. </p><p>"Would you just come on, already? I want to get this over with." They enter the establishment, and quickly locate the barkeep. "Last door on the right." He says, pointing up a nearby stairway. Hearing this, Levi pales and slowly heads for the stairs. </p><p>"Levi, what's wrong?" He ignores the question, and continues up the stairs.</p><p>The room stinks of death. Moving to the bed, Kelley kneels down and proceeds to examine the body. Levi stays in the doorway, unwilling to go any farther. After a few moments, she calls his name unsuccessfully. Seeing his gaze fixed at the foot of the bed, she looks but sees nothing of importance. She calls his name, he still doesn't answer. Standing in front of him to block his view, she cups his face in her hands and whispers his name. He jumps, then backs away. </p><p>"Are you done?" </p><p>"What's wrong?" Saying nothing, he turns and walks away. Sighing, she follows. </p><p>"What did you find?' </p><p>"A sickly sweet aroma around those scratches..poison."</p><p>"Any idea what kind?" </p><p>"Not without cutting into the body, but here's the thing. Based on what I could determine...it's not a local plant." Raising her hands in defeat, she shrugs and shows him her book. "Several possibilities are listed here." </p><p>"So it was murder..." </p><p>"Yes, definitely. I want to know what happened to you in that room, though. That's what I'm concerned with right now." </p><p>Sighing, he stops. "That was where my mom and I lived." turning his back, he enters his quarters shutting the door behind him.<br/><br/>'Well', Levi thinks to himself 'that worked out in my favor...I had an excuse to be in her room and she conveniently was able to help me out with the underground trouble. Why would someone want to murder a prostitute? How is it she's so knowledgeable about this stuff? What's with her gear? I'm going to have to ask her about that...it bothers me. And why do I want to go back to her room?'</p><p>The next day is spent questioning patrons of the brothel, and coming up with literally nothing. Frustrated, he heads back to the barracks and finds Kelley in the library, the poison book and several others strewn about the table. </p><p>"Find anything useful?" </p><p>"Tch, no...you?" </p><p>"Indeed...I'm guessing monkshood.' Pointing to a picture of the plant, she continues. "It can be absorbed through the skin, but would need to be very concentrated to cause death. The scent is my biggest indicator, as it causes respiratory and cardiac problems that would be hard to pinpoint without opening up the body and testing tissue." </p><p>"Disgusting." </p><p>She giggles. "Did the victim have any 'visitors' that night?" </p><p>"None that anyone could recall. Gather up what information you have and we'll hand this back to Nile. I don't see what else we can do." </p><p>"Hopefully this is an isolated incident, although if another lady of the night comes up dead it could lead to more clues..." </p><p>"You think?" </p><p>"Sure, if the killer is mission oriented then we'll see a continuation in pattern...same victims..." </p><p>Levi sits thinking for a moment. "Alright", he says standing up "Come up to my quarters in an hour." He leaves and heads upstairs. 'It's time I got some answers from you, Kelley....'<br/><br/>Exactly an hour later, Kelley enters his quarters and places a huge pile of papers on his table. </p><p>"That's a lot just on one plant..." </p><p>"It's not. I wanted to give as much information as I could in the event this does turn serial.</p><p>Mission oriented Serial Killers:<br/>   <strong> Kill as a means to an end</strong><br/><strong>    Killing serves a fantasy need</strong><br/><strong>    Pragmatic and focused</strong><br/><strong>    Seeks to improve the world according to a biased and self serving standard</strong><br/><strong>    Target specific groups or individuals</strong><br/><strong>   Rarely clinically insane</strong><br/><strong>   Perfectionists and highly compulsive</strong><br/><strong>   Often stable, gainfully employed and long time residents of the territory in which they kill</strong><br/><strong>   Plan meticulously and kill with quick precision</strong><br/><strong>   May see self as an 'avenging angel'</strong><br/><strong>   Age range 27-40 year old male; early 30's if female</strong><br/><strong>   Use of poison is more typical of female killers, but is not unknown with males</strong></p><p>"Interesting...and what if it's not a mission oriented killer? What if the killer has other reasons?" </p><p>"Power and control killers wouldn't use something as subtle as poison. Thrill seekers, will kill anybody so if the killings are random and don't fit a pattern that could be a possibility. Visionaries believe they are being guided by a higher power, and leave deliberate messages at the scene. At any rate, we won't know unless it happens again....but my gut says mission oriented." </p><p>He stares long and hard at her before continuing, "How is it you're so knowledgeable on the subject?" </p><p>She looks up in surprise. "I told you before, I'm an information junkie." </p><p>"Kelley, you conveniently have a book on poison, you know all this information about who the killer could be not to mention what they're probably like...you have some damn suspicious gear...it's about time you give me some answers." </p><p>"You have my gear??? What the fuck! Where is it?" </p><p>"Somewhere safe, and you will not see it." </p><p>"Fuck you!" Getting up from his chair, he grabs a very surprised Kelley and tosses her onto the couch. As he sits down, she tries to get up but he grabs her arms and forcibly holds her there. </p><p>"Levi, why would I help with all this if I was some murderer?" </p><p>"I never said you were." </p><p>Laughing sarcastically she eyes him defiantly. "Yeah, you did." </p><p>"Look, if anything that's the last thing I want to believe. I need you to understand, I can't let these questions go unasked." She doesn't look at him, and he sighs running his fingers through his hair. </p><p>"Tell me about your gear." </p><p>"The fact that I HAVE gear is only a repeated fact for me. Something I only know because the MP's asked me the same damn thing." </p><p>"Why did you come here? Why were you outside the walls?" She's silent for a long time, and watching her closely he begins to second guess his earlier assumptions. 'She looks scared...like something is buried in her thoughts and she knows it's there but can't pull it up close enough to identify what it is.' Not liking the way her fists are clenching and unclenching, he grabs her hands, trying to make them relax. </p><p>"Kelley..." Her attention snaps back to him, and her expression softens. </p><p>"Can I at least see the gear I supposedly brought with me?" </p><p>He sighs. "Not yet. I can see you don't like this, but for now..no."</p><p>She sighs and stands up. "Where are you going?" </p><p>"Back to my room if you don't mind. I'm tired, and tired of this too....unless you plan on keeping me here to keep an eye on me.", she finishes sarcastically.</p><p>Pulling her back to the couch, he sits for a moment deep in thought. 'I really should. A part of me does think she may have something to do with this, but...no. I don't want this to be true. Why is it so damn important to me for her to be innocent? Having her out of the way would be so much easier for me.' </p><p>"Levi?...Levi!" </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"What are you doing?" His arms are around her, and he's stroking her hair. He pulls back immediately. 'so much easier...' </p><p>"Go. Leave."</p><p>She gets up and leaves without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Preoccupation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the cadets train the next morning, Levi is surprised by a sudden shift on the bench he is sitting on. Looking over, Kelley lies on her back, and stretches.<br/>"Morning Levi."</p><p>Rolling his eyes he thinks 'would you just call me captain for fucks sake?' He shifts over a bit to give more space.<br/>"What do you want?"</p><p>"You still haven't given me a list of duties...unless my duty is to just walk around looking pretty?" </p><p>'well there's one duty she performs admirably....' He thinks.</p><p>"Show the cadets a little bit of the fighting style you use."</p><p>She rolls onto her stomach, and resting her chin in her hands looks up at him.<br/>"Seriously?"</p><p>"No. I just like hearing the sound of my own voice."</p><p>"I knew it...."</p><p>"Don't you have something else you should be doing?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm enjoying watching you terrorize the cadets."</p><p>"I think I kind of hate you, Kelley." She laughs heartily at this.</p><p>"It warms my heart to know that you feel the same way." Still laughing, she sits up. Levi rolls his eyes and stands up.</p><p>"Oi! I said run, not jog! Get your pathetic asses moving NOW!" </p><p>Kelley giggles, "Beautiful..."</p><p>"Are you two busy at the moment?" Looking up, Kelley smiles brightly.</p><p>"Good morning, Commander, and no not really...just doing what I was born to do and annoying Levi."</p><p>'what the fuck?', Levi thinks,'she addresses HIM respectfully....!'</p><p>Chuckling, Erwin turns and walks away. "Then I need to see both of you in my office in a half an hour."</p><p>30 minutes later........</p><p>Erwin stands at the window, his back to them. After a couple minutes, Levi starts getting irritated and restless. What annoys him further, is the casualty with which Kelley sits observing her surroundings. 'let's get this over', he thinks.</p><p>"I like the new plant....is that a Calathea?" Erwin turns and smiles.</p><p>"Ah, you noticed. Yes, I purchased it this morning."</p><p>"Your maidenhair fern is looking a bit limp though, have you tried spritzing the fronds with water everyday?"</p><p>"This will help?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>'What the hell?', Levi thinks 'How much time does she spend with Erwin?! I didn't think they were that chummy!' He's surprised by the sick ball of fire in the pit of his stomach, and realizes he's clenching his fists. Ignoring the dull thud of his chest, he forces himself to relax.</p><p>'never wanted to relax less in my life....'</p><p>"Ahhh, as much as it pains me to change such a pleasant topic, I feel Levi is getting rather impatient."</p><p>Kelley turns to see him glaring at her. She looks at him questioningly for a moment, then shrugs and turns her attention to Erwin.</p><p>"Outside the walls, lies an old outpost that is no longer inhabited. At least, it was. Reports have it that armed men have taken up here, and i would like the two of you to investigate."</p><p>"What's the concern?" Levi asks, thankful that the meeting has finally started.</p><p>"I'd feel better knowing who they are, and what they're about. You leave in three days time." Dismissing them, Erwin goes back to his desk.</p><p>"Make sure you spray that plant!" Kelley calls. Erwin gives a friendly wave, and continues writing as they leave. As soon as the door snicks shut, Levi turns on her.</p><p>"Are you sure that you don't want to stay and keep Erwin company?"</p><p>"What is WRONG with you?" </p><p>He stands there looking frustrated, unsure how to respond. 'yes, what IS wrong with you? Why do you even care? Let them sit and talk about plants and whatever else they do.....' feeling sick to his stomach, he turns around and storms off.<br/>"Bring some tea up in a half hour."</p><p>Kelley has never been so confused in her life.....<br/> <br/>Hitting the wall, Levi slides down and sits on the floor. 'what is the matter with you? did you think you had some monopoly on her time? My own damn heart has betrayed me....and i need to make sure she has time for no one else.' Absolutely fuming, and especially angry at his own reaction to the situation Levi sits lost in though. A knock sounds on the door a while later, and knowing it's her he slowly stands up. </p><p>"Coming!"</p><p>'screw this feeling.', he thinks as he opens the door.</p><p>He sits at his desk and indicates to her to pour out. He takes a sip, and grimaces.<br/>"This is terrible tea."</p><p>"Of course it's terrible. It's tea."</p><p>"I could shit in a cup and it would taste better."</p><p>"Oooh, give me the recipe!", she shoots back at him, glaring.</p><p>"I'm sorry Kelley, am I getting on your nerves?"</p><p>She smiles suddenly, walking over to his desk. She leans over to look him directly in the eyes. 'I kind of want to bite her lip right now...how stupid is that?'</p><p>"Levi", she says with deliberate sweetness; "did you know that the female genitalia has over 8,000 bundles of nerves?"</p><p>Shocked and embarrassed, Levi pulls back and stutters.</p><p>"W-why are you t-telling me this?"</p><p>"Oh, I just figured if you REALLY wanted to get on my nerves, next time you can try one of those...at least I'll walk out of here smiling...and NOT wanting to kill you." With that she turns and walks out. </p><p>'WHAT did she just say to me?!!!!' Slamming his fist on his desk, he shoves back his chair back and goes to the window. Allowing himself the imagery for a moment he thinks, 'oh she is nothing but trouble'.</p><p>Later that night:</p><p>'maybe you can get on one of THOSE nerves', he thinks sarcastically, tossing over onto his side.</p><p>'At least I'll leave smiling', tossing again. 'why did she have to say something like that?'</p><p>(Toss)</p><p>'How would she like it if i took her up on her shitty ass comment?' He laughs outright at that, and sits up in bed.</p><p>'well I'm not getting any sleep at all tonight.' getting up and grabbing a cup of tea, he sits at his desk lost in thought.</p><p>'perhaps a walk to shake loose these annoying thoughts'. Finishing his tea, he heads out the door. Crossing the courtyard, he heads for a narrow walkway through a poorly kept garden at the side of the barracks. Intending to sit at one of the benches surrounding a small water fountain, he continues forward until he hears voices.</p><p>"The commander is out here...but whose that wi-" Seeing them sitting together wrapped in their conversation, he just sighs and feeling utterly defeated, goes back.<br/><br/>Walking down the hall, lightly humming to herself Kelley is surprised by a hand on her wrist. Yanking her up against the wall, Levi pins her and stares at her coldly.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be asleep? You have training in the morning."</p><p>"I could say the same for you, Levi.....afraid I snuck out for some nightly murder?" Ignoring the comment, he leans in closer.</p><p>"What were you doing?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep, 'obviously'...went for a walk."</p><p>"AND.....?"</p><p>"I bumped into the Commander...we talked."</p><p>"Oh? And what about?" Eyebrow raised and smirking, he clenches her wrist tighter.</p><p>"I would love to tell you 'Captain', I would love to tell you all about how we talked about what an absolute jerk you are, how you can't manage to be civil to me. I would LOVE to tell you how keeping my BITCH defenses up in order to deal with your constant mood swings is so fucking tiring!"</p><p>They stare each other down, neither flinching and minutes tick by. Letting go of her, he sighs and eyes betraying the barest hint of emotion he turns to walk away. He is momentarily surprised as she pulls him back to her. Caught off guard, he's pulled against her, and she reaches up caressing his cheek.</p><p>'please don't touch me, woman...' he thinks desperately, knowing how badly he actually DOES want her.</p><p>"Why does all this matter so much to you, Levi?" He says nothing, and she smiles. "Is there something you want to tell me....?" </p><p>Using every ounce of will power he has, he pulls away. "Go...the fuck...to sleep." Walking away, he hears her sigh and her door shut.<br/>He shuts his door, and leaning against it puts his face in his hands. 'it matters, and i hate that it does. it matters...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Abstain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kamae-to!"<br/>The cadets stand rigidly at attention. Eyeing their stances, Kelley walks slowly around the group.</p><p>"Haku!"<br/>Extending their right legs, they sweep forward, turning their ankle as they go.</p><p>"Kikku!"<br/>Turning slightly, they lift their left legs and twist bringing their bodies around and completing the movement.</p><p>"Excuse me, Kelley" Looking quickly over at Levi and Erwin, she makes her way over to where they are standing.</p><p>"Mada!" The cadets stand frozen midkick as Kelley walks over to greet her visitors.</p><p>"Impressive", Erwin states looking over the immobile soldiers. "How long can they maintain this position?"</p><p>"Until they falter, or I say otherwise." Walking back to the cadets, she gives Eren a solid kick in the thigh. His position holds. Making her way down the line, even Armin holds his position.</p><p>"Not bad..." Erwin says, and Levi nods in agreement. She comes to Reiner, and giving him a kick he wavers and loses his position.</p><p>"Strength does not promise balance", she says, giving him a friendly clap on the back. "Again." He performs the maneuver again, and holds position.</p><p>"What is the language you are speaking to them in?" Erwin asks. She stops and eyes thoughtful, she tilts her head deep in thought. She frowns.<br/>"I sometimes wonder if the MP's used unnecessary and extreme force when they brought me here. It seems I can't recollect anything prior to waking up in a cell...."</p><p>Heart aching at the thought of her being mistreated, but determined to not allow any feeling whatsoever, Levi looks away.</p><p>"With you and Levi leaving tomorrow, who should cover their training I wonder?"</p><p>"They can practice the stances and throws I've taught them pretty much on their own. I'll put Mikasa in charge of it. She's quite adept, and I'm impressed with her progress." She pauses to look over at the cadets. "Practice your throws and counters!" The cadets immediately pair up smaller against larger. Levi watches this questioningly for a moment.</p><p>"Armin is more a thinker than a fighter...yet even he seems to be excelling at this." He says.</p><p>"Yes. This is one of the fighting styles I'm teaching, and it is specifically designed to teach smaller opponents to take down larger."</p><p>"One of the styles? What do the others teach?"</p><p>"One is for agility and speed. Acrobatic in nature, it's designed to get in fast and do a lot of damage while getting out before your opponent can react. The other, is all about breaking bones and executing killing moves." Erwin and Levi glance at each other, eyebrows raised and turn back to the practice. </p><p>"Inform Mikasa. She can get with Miche. He will take over their general training, and she can work on this. <br/>Calling to Mikasa, they discuss the situation for a moment before Kelley rejoins the pair.</p><p>"I would like you and Levi to get together and work out a route and plan for tomorrow. that will be all." With that, Erwin walks away.</p><p>"Aren't you going to miss him?" Levi asks sarcastically.</p><p>"Well, he's certainly the more pleasant of the two of you..."<br/>Frustrated, Levi turns and heads towards the barracks with Kelley following close behind. <br/>'give me an opponent I can fight, not these stupid ass feelings....'</p><p>They head out before dawn, taking a discreet route. Kelley is especially grumpy, as Levi insisted they take only one horse.</p><p>"This is stupid. If we have to fight, what good am I? I certainly won't be able to fire this second rate bow you gave me..."</p><p>"Shut up and be thankful I gave you a weapon at all." They ride in silence for half the day, stopping to break only once. </p><p>"We should be able to reach the outpost in an hour." Levi says, slowing down his horse.</p><p>"Maybe we should leave the horse here, and continue on foot. They might have lookouts."</p><p>"You're right Kelley, let's make for-" an arrow zips past his face. Rolling off the back of the horse, Kelley pops back up a second later firing off a smooth shot and taking out one of the soldiers in the distance. <br/>'that was beautiful', Levi has time to think before he's in the air and heading for a small group of soldiers. Latching himself to one of the soldiers, he moves in, slicing the throats of the two to either side of the unfortunate gentleman, before releasing and moving away. Kelley fires off several more smooth shots as Levi brings down the last guy. <br/>'I want this fucker alive.'</p><p>"Who are you? Why did you attack us?"</p><p>Grinning crazily, the soldier laughs. "You're all going to die...demons!" He says, and before Levi can react he slits his own throat.</p><p>"Fuck." He hears behind him, and turning sees Kelley walk up.</p><p>"I don't know what that was about, but come look at this Kelley." She comes closer, noting a red armband with a star emblazoned on it. Reaching out, Levi cuts it off the gentleman's uniform. Finding nothing else useful on the body, they search the other corpses with similar success. </p><p>"That armband, I feel like...."</p><p>"Like what, Kelley?" Levi says, immediately interested.</p><p>"I know I've seen it before...."</p><p>He rolls his eyes, frustrated. "You having memory for shit is the most unhelpful thing right now."</p><p>She rounds on him, fists clenched and furious. "FUCK YOU!" With that, she storms into the trees. </p><p>'Oh hell Levi, you asshole...' he thinks following her. He finds her moments later, her back to him. Shoulders shaking, and quietly sobbing she doesn't react to his approach. He stops, with a look of horror on his face. 'she's tearing me up right now, and I don't know what to do', on the heels of this he thinks, 'stop over analyzing the situation and just do something, asshole...this is your fault'. <br/>He drops to his knees behind her, and unsure if it's the right thing or not slowly reaches out to place a gentle hand on her back.<br/>"Kelley" She turns towards him at the sound of his voice, and surprising him; wraps her arms around him tightly and they fall to the ground. Feeling her tears running down his neck, he pulls her tightly to him. He says nothing, just lets her cry. <br/>'just when i think i have a grip on my emotions, you prove me wrong.' Closing his eyes, he just lets the moment be what it is.</p><p>An hour later, they creep up on the outpost looking for signs of occupation.</p><p>"I think we might of lucked out and wiped them all out."</p><p>"Hold up a minute", Kelley says moving back from their position.</p><p>"Kelley! Psst!" He watches her climb up the nearest tree efficiently and is soon lost within the branches. 'Kelley, where did you learn all this shit?'<br/>He spots her moments later, dropping into a neat roll and creeping towards a seemingly abandoned building. Another soldier comes out and quietly stepping behind him, she smoothly slices his throat before moving on. She creeps in to the building slowly, only to come out a moment later. She spends several more moments investigating before she stands up and motions to Levi. <br/>"It's clear!", she calls and he walks up to her and looks around. Grabbing his hand, she pulls him into the nearest building. <br/>"Come see this." Opening up a trap door, she disappears from view. He follows her into the darkness, and is momentarily stunned by a lantern flaring. <br/>"Over here.", she whispers. Numerous weapons are strewn about, and a note. </p><p>"Infiltrate and wait for the tolling of the bells....."</p><p>"What does this mean, I wonder?" He looks over at Kelley. <br/>"Hey, Kelley...." She seems lost in thought, and not knowing what else to do he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She seems to come to at that moment and rests her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"We should probably rest up, and head back at dawn." She says, moving away.</p><p>"Hey Kelley?...Come here a moment."</p><p>"What did you find?" Pointing into the corner of the room, he walks up and picks up a handful of purple flowers.</p><p>"Monkshood....." tracing the petals with her finger, she looks down noticing another note.</p><p>"target the whores. get their attention"</p><p>"Levi.... we can't wait until tomorrow. They're already in the city."<br/>"Take as many weapons as we can." Gathering up as much as possible, they head back to the horse and head out for the walls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Awaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to explain quickly about any confusion regarding bells. It was in Kelley's journal. There's no wingdings on this sight, so I had to replace the symbols I originally had, with a foreign language. 4 bells in the journal, four bells ringing. I hope this clears up any potential confusion! Thanks for reading, my lovelies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After informing the Commander, the MP's are put on alert and Erwin orders them both to go to bed. </p><p>"there is nothing for you to do, and if anything does happen we need the two of you alert." Neither agree, but comply nonetheless. </p><p>An hour later, there's a knock on his door. Opening it, Kelley is standing there smiling. He let's her in, and turning to her, realizes she hasn't bothered to dress and is still in her robe.<br/>"Kelley, what do you want?" She smiles and steps closer.</p><p>"You.." is all she says and kisses him. He pulls back in shock, not knowing what to do. Heart racing, he steps back again.</p><p>"Kelley...."</p><p>She shrugs out of her robe and his heart lurches in his chest.Trembling, he picks her up and kisses her. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist he leads her to his bedroom.</p><p>BELLS CHIME ONCE......they fall to the bed</p><p>BELLS CHIME TWICE....his clothes quickly form a pile on the floor</p><p>BELLS CHIME THREE TIMES.....'I've never known anything so beautiful in my life....' he thinks, lost in the sight of her looking down at him</p><p>BELLS CHIME FOUR TIMES.....straddling him, she smiles and pulls the pin from her hair. Wait...that isn't a hair pin....what?</p><p>Moonlight glints off the blade of a knife......</p><p>Moving his head at the last second, the blade sinks into his pillow. Shoving her off of him, she falls to the floor, and Levi rolls off the bed to stand on the other side. He's trying to look everywhere at once. </p><p>'where the fuck did she go?' She slides out from under the bed, blade slashing as she goes. He moves aside as quickly as possible narrowly escaping a deep cut to his hamstring. Rolling to her feet, she backs him into a corner, blade slashing relentlessly.</p><p>"Kelley!"</p><p>"Kelley!" He gets a punch in, and as he is about to grab her, everything about her demeanor changes. She looks around in wide eyed panic. Dropping the blade to the floor with a look of despair, she turns and heads straight for the window. </p><p>'shit!' running to the broken window, he looks everywhere but can find no trace of her. Sighing; he grabs his clothes, dresses and heads out the door. Curious faces greet him in the hallway as he heads for Erwin's office. <br/>"Close your windows, lock your doors!" he orders, not breaking stride. Erwin rushes up to him.</p><p>"What's the meaning of this? What happened?"</p><p>"Kelley tried to kill me."</p><p>"What?! Why? Explain this."</p><p>Levi shrugs. "She attacked me, and fled." Suddenly he stops, and eyes wide he turns back and runs to his room. Busting in the door, he races to his bedroom and tears open his closet door....the chest is open, and empty. Empty except for one thing:</p><p>"I'm so sorry...."                                             </p><p>"SHIT!" He yells, punching the wall. Erwin stands in the doorway, surveying everything. Taking in the broken glass, and the empty chest he walks over and puts a hand on Levi's shoulder.</p><p>"What was she doing in your bedroom in the first place?" Levi just stares at him, unwilling to answer.</p><p>"I see....what about the chest? What is so important about it?"</p><p>"She had weapons and an indecipherable journal when the military police brought her in. Everything was in that chest."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"</p><p>"....I don't know...." Shaking his head, Levi moves out of the room. "We should stay away from windows, I've seen what she can do with a standard bow and I can only imagine how deadly she can be with hers."</p><p>"Levi, I suggest you stay in Hanji's lab...it's the only place she will have difficulty accessing."</p><p>"I need to find her..."</p><p>"Levi, no. If you are her target then you need to keep your head down. I will inform the MP's of what we are dealing with. Go." </p><p>Feeling miserable, Levi heads to Hanji's lab. 'I should have let her kill me...this feels worse than death. I think I might of loved her, and that she may have felt the same....no, I did love her. What's sad, is I don't think that's changed....'. <br/>Locking the door behind him, he tries to lie down and rest but sleep won't come. 'There were four others with her, and they all became members of the MP's...shit! They're out there right now....'. grabbing Hanji's cloak off the back of a chair, he heads out in the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staying to the shadows, Levi searches the streets for any indication of where Kelley, or the other potential assailants may be. 'I have to find her before the MP's find her, or even worse she finds her allies'. Seeing sudden movement in the warehouse up ahead, Levi makes his way ahead as quickly as possible. Entering the warehouse, Levi focuses on the whispers and flickers of shadow up ahead. </p><p>'Should of grabbed my ODM gear, well there's nothing for it now'. Clutching his knife, he steps forward... a shadowy figure drops down on him from above and the impact dislodges the knife from his grasp. </p><p>'shit!' Bringing his fists up he punches his assailant in the temples, and sends a knee to the groin. Getting up quickly, he takes a quick assessment of his situation. Three figures fan out around him. Dressed in leathers similar to Kelley's and a face covering that makes distinguishing individual features next to impossible, they brandish their swords. Other than back the way he came, which is currently blocked, the only way out is a window about six feet away. Sighing he brings his knife up. </p><p>'Let's get this over with'. Two of the assailants rush him, and ducking quickly he slashes in an arc towards the closest. Pulling back, the assailant brings his sword down in an arc. Levi turns and rolls back, but not before feeling a stinging pain along his back and the slow trickle of blood. </p><p>'This is useless...I'm trying to defend against four swords at the same time'. A crash resounds throughout the room as another shadowy figure comes through the window; executing a frontwards roll and coming up between the first two assailants. </p><p>'shit, here's number four...' Only seconds later his shock becomes surprise as this new addition to the battle stabs the men on either side, blades sliding through the back of their heads. As they slump to the ground, the figure grabs Levi and all but throws him out the window. </p><p>"GO!", and rolling down the roof he drops in a heap to the ground.<br/>Making his way back towards the barracks Levi is surprised by a hand that grabs the back of his shirt. Stumbling backwards into the abandoned building, he turns and brings his knife up defensively. She removes her face covering, and eye to eye neither of them budge. Kelley....</p><p>"Levi....."</p><p>"Don't. Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear." <br/>'But is that true? Really?', he thinks preparing himself for an attack.</p><p>"Levi, I need you to cut me." He pulls back shocked, and doesn't move. <br/>'well that wasn't what I expected...'</p><p>"Behind my shoulder blade... there is a lump with a scar over the top of it. I need you to cut into it." She walks closer, and turns enough so he can see what she's talking about. <br/>'how did i not notice this? I touched her, I could have swore her body was ingraved in my mind....'.</p><p>"Levi!" He shakes the thought away, and takes the knife from her. Giving her one more questioning look, he begins to cut. Grimacing, but otherwise making no sound she watches as he cuts open along the scar.<br/>"Alright, Kelley...it's done." He lets out a shaky breath. Reaching back she digs her fingers into the cut, and pulls out a small metal object about a half inch in diameter. It's blinking. Throwing it to the ground in disgust, she stomps on it repeatedly until the blinking stops. Leaping forward, she grabs Levi frantically and peppers him with kisses.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Levi I really am. I wish that-"</p><p>"Explain." Removing her hands from his face, he steps back and lets go.</p><p>"I should probably tell this to Erwin, too."</p><p>"Fine. Move." As she falls into step with him, he stops and looks at her coldly. "Stay ahead of me. I want to keep an eye on you."</p><p>"Did you encounter anyone before the three in the warehouse?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then there's still an assassin out there, Levi."</p><p>"Is that what this was? An assassination attempt?"</p><p>"Yes, and I'm sorry."</p><p>"That whole time, you intended to kill me."</p><p>"I didn't know....not at first. Do you really believe I came into this planning to off you? I love you!"</p><p>"Just keep walking Kelley." Feeling gut punched, Levi leads her back to the garrison.</p><p>"This" She says, tossing the mangled piece of metal on Erwin's desk "Is designed to awaken a covert operatives mission to them at approximately the right time."</p><p>"So when you have me at my most vulnerable?" Levi comments sarcastically. Looking at him earnestly, She holds out her journal for him to see. </p><p>"No, the four bells at the beginning of this passage. THAT was the catalyst." Taking a deep breath, she continues. "The fact that I was with you matters to the catalyst, the fact that we were..." She shakes her head. "We could have been walking down the street instead, I would have still attacked you." Erwin clears his throat, indicating his wish to speak.</p><p>"So, explain how and why you came to be here."</p><p>"I am part of an assassination squad from Marley. We..."</p><p>"Marley?" Levi asks, sharing a quick look of doubt with Erwin.</p><p>"Across the ocean. Did you really think your's was the only civilization?" She sighs. "I can see that you do..."</p><p>"You were saying?" Erwin prompts.</p><p>"Right. You have operatives inside the city. Had them in the city for years in fact. I do not know them directly, only the information they funnel back to us. One bit of information that was funneled back to us was a list of priorities. These priorities were people that Marley wants out of the way."</p><p>"Like me, for instance."</p><p>"Yes, Levi like you."</p><p>"So that's where you come in...."</p><p>"We are given our directive via hypnosis and subliminal codes. The chip is implanted and designed to set off at the predetermined time, and we complete our objectives....except this time."</p><p>"What changed?" Levi leans forward, staring at her intensely.</p><p>"I fell in love." She looks down at the floor, unwilling to meet his gaze. An awkward silence fills the room, broken only by the sound of Erwin's steadily tapping pen.</p><p>He clears his throat. "I can see the benefits of this. If captured, like you were...questioning would be fruitless because you essentially have no memory of your purpose or intentions....clever." He looks out the window a moment before continuing. "Levi, see her to her quarters. I wish to speak to you alone."</p><p>He stiffens, and shoots her a hard look. "Erwin, how do we know she won't escape? And don't even suggest a guard...who honestly is going to keep her in check?"</p><p>"Erwin, there is still one assassin out there...he needs to be found." They both look at her for a moment, silently gauging their next steps.</p><p>"We could definitely use your assistance with that, but unfortunately I have to agree with Levi's assessment of your trustworthiness at the moment....Levi?"</p><p>"We can keep her in the interrogation cells at the old scouting headquarters while we search. I'd love her help too, but how do we know she doesn't have another of those 'chips' somewhere?"</p><p>"Do you want to search me, Levi?" She shoots back at him, glaring and wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. Growing red at the thought of the impending strip search, he shakes his head.</p><p>"No. No need for that. Erwin, what do you want to do?"</p><p>"We'll leave immediately. Get some good bows, Cadet Braus among them. I don't feel there is much even she can do with a dozen trained bows on her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Incarceration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple hours travel brings them to their destination, with Y/N riding at the center of a dozen bowmen. Cadet Braus among them, gives Y/N a dismayed look. </p>
<p>"It's all right." Kelley says as she slides off her horse. Levi walks up immediately, grabbing her by the arm.<br/>
"Walk." He leads her into a cold, but well kept holding area in the basement and unlocks a cell.<br/>
"Sit." she complies and he chains her wrists to the head of the bed, allowing only enough slack to lie down. Once she's secure he turns to leave. He's just about to the door before she speaks.</p>
<p>"I could get out of this easy if I wanted to...." Turning, Levi looks her in the eyes. They're dancing with mischief, and not surprised in the least by this Levi walks back to the bed.<br/>
"That wouldn't be your best option at this point, Y/N." Kissing her softly on the forehead he turns and leaves, locking her cell behind him.</p>
<p>"I'm curious about the whole misdirect with the murder. I feel like that's important." Erwin says, sitting at the dining room table across from Levi.<br/>
"I could ask her.... "<br/>
"No, I want to question her myself. I need you to set up a perimeter guard in the event that this fourth assassin shows up." Erwin gets up and leaving Levi to inform the troops, he heads downstairs.</p>
<p>"Hello Erwin." Kelley says, sitting up. He nods in return.<br/>
"Kelley. Are you comfortable?"<br/>
"As much as to be expected, yes."<br/>
"Can I get you anything?"<br/>
"Out of here would be nice...."<br/>
Erwin chuckles and shakes his head. "That's the one thing I can't do." He sits deep in thought for a moment before speaking again.<br/>
"What was the deal with the prostitute?"<br/>
"Marley has plenty of information. Don't you think it would be effective to use that information to draw a target in?"<br/>
"Of course, but why mislead the situation?"<br/>
"To slowly awaken the operative."<br/>
"So, lure the Captain, and prepare you?"<br/>
"Absolutely."<br/>
"What else does Marley have on us?"<br/>
"I'd be more inclined to share if I wasn't locked in a cell..."<br/>
"Do...do you really love Levi?" Erwin doesn't meet her gaze but looks away instead, face pale.<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
"Then answer my questions. We can't keep him safe stumbling around in the dark."</p>
<p>An hour later, Levi heads downstairs to see her and she's unchained sitting on her bed reading.<br/>
"Erwin took your chains off?"<br/>
Looking up, she smiles in delight. "Levi! There you are! Yes, although I'd rather be out there than here..."<br/>
"What did you talk about?"<br/>
"Didn't he tell you?" She asks, frowning up at him.<br/>
"I didn't see him."<br/>
"Levi, I don't like this."<br/>
"Neither do I...stay here." He turns to leave, but she gets up and stops him.<br/>
"Please be careful." She kisses him softly and he leaves. </p>
<p>Levi enters the courtyard and prepares to ride out in search of Erwin, only to stop halfway to the stables. There it is again...a soft rustling sound in the bushes to the right. Backing around the side of the stables and moving quietly towards the noise, Levi hopes that whoever is out there hasn't already caught wind of his presence. Closer...there, a flash of black leather. Feeling the blood drain from his face he moves closer still.<br/>
Up on the roof Cadet Braus can see Levi and curious, follows his gaze to the figure which is barely discernible in the bushes. Training her bow on it, she narrows her focus and waits.<br/>
Another step closer and a stray twig betrays his presence with a loud snap. 'Fuck' Levi thinks as the figure turns around, knife ready. An arrow zips past his face and thunks into the figure's shoulder, causing the assailant to drop the knife. Saying a quick thank you to whoever watches over short, cranky, tired assholes like himself he launches himself at the figure and grapples him to the ground. After five minutes of struggle, his assailant manages to get a hold of his knife once again and is attempting to break Levi's hold in order to bring said knife in a sweeping arc. The injury to his shoulder isn't helping any, and Levi is slowly pushing his arm back to the ground. He head butts Levi, and twists from his grasp. Both get up quickly and begin to circle each other warily. The assailant lunges forward knife hand leading and drops a second later, with an arrow between the eyes. Levi looks back and seeing a very shaken and pale Braus, gives a quick nod of thanks before reaching to search the body in front of him. finding a letter, but nothing else of seeming importance he turns to leave but stops at the sound of a groan about a foot farther into the bushes. Erwin.</p>
<p>Bringing a near unconscious Erwin back inside, he calls for a nearby cadet for assistance. Between the two of them they get Erwin to his room and lying down. Thoroughly exhausted with this entire day, Levi turns to leave but is stopped by a weak cough coming from the bed.<br/>
"Where are you going?"<br/>
"Down to be with Kelley. I'm tired."<br/>
Erwin fixes him with a steady gaze. "You love her?"<br/>
"Yes. Despite everything that's happened, yes."<br/>
Erwin sighs. "I thought that would be my role to play at one time. I guess that's not to be."<br/>
Levi thinks back to the night he saw them in the garden together and realization sets in. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before speaking.<br/>
"I'm sorry."<br/>
Erwin says nothing in response, and Levi shuts the door behind him.</p>
<p>"You're back...is everything okay?" She asks wrapping him in a hug.<br/>
"Yes, and I'm exhausted." He says hugging her back. They walk back to the bed together and lying down he pulls her close.<br/>
"What are you doing?" She asks, thoroughly surprised.<br/>
"What does it look like? Stop babbling and go to sleep."<br/>
"Do you forgive me?"<br/>
"No." He says, and closing his eyes drifts off to sleep. </p>
<p>He awakens sometime later, with annoying sunshine glaring in his eyes. He groans grabbing a pillow and slapping it over his eyes. Giggling sounds from the other side of the cell.<br/>
"What the hell? What time is it? Why didn't you wake me?"<br/>
Kelley is on the other side of the cell reading. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."<br/>
"What time is it?"<br/>
"It's seven Levi, don't worry if anyone really needed you they'd have come and gotten you."<br/>
"I should have been up hours ago!"<br/>
"No, you should get a decent night's rest like the rest of humanity. And you did...a fucking blessing to be sure."<br/>
He looks up and gives her a sharp look.<br/>
'smart-ass...and why did i sleep that heavy? I've been more exhausted in the past, and still couldn't manage more than 2 hours...also, no nightmares?', he thinks genuinely curious as to what changed.<br/>
"Come here."<br/>
Kelley looks up questioningly, but gets up without a word and sits next to him.<br/>
"Did I talk at all in my sleep? Wake up at all? Did I disturb you?"<br/>
"No. You slept like an absolute baby. The only thing missing was your thumb in your mouth. Although, you ARE a bit of a blanket hog, AND your feet are freezing!"<br/>
"Oh? Freezing are they? Well let's see if you can warm them up!" he teases, grabbing her and putting his foot on her back.<br/>
"Levi!....AHHH!" Giggling hysterically she tries to get away from him, but he rolls over on top of her chuckling.<br/>
"Are you just going to lie there staring at me all day Levi?"<br/>
"If I can help it, yes." He says, leaning in to kiss her. The door at the top of the stairs bursts open just then, ruining the moment. He sighs and sits up.<br/>
"Captain Levi! Erwin is awake, and he wishes to see both you and Kelley in his room!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah Levi, Kelley...please have a seat."</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Bruised but alive, can we-"</p><p>"Wait, what happened?! Levi, you didn't tell me anything!"</p><p>"I was attacked. between Levi and Cadet Braus I'm alive."</p><p>Distraught, Kelleygets up from her chair and sits next to Erwin on the bed. "Let me see that wound..."</p><p>Levi and Erwin share a quick meaningful glance and Levi clears his throat. "Kelley, he's fine. Come here please."</p><p>"No he's not! That head injury needs better than half ass care!"</p><p>Reaching up Erwin pulls her hand away from him and gives it a quick squeeze before dropping it awkwardly. "I'm fine. Please have a seat." She gets up and sits next to Levi sulking.</p><p>"This note was in the assassin's pocket. I have yet to read it, and wanted to wait until we were all together."</p><p>"Well, go one then."</p><p>Mark: Commander Erwin, Scouting Regiment<br/>     Several others to various locations/targets<br/>     3rd night moonhigh 26w18n<br/>     claws outstretched<br/>                                         Z.<br/>     P.S: The Cat is lost to us</p><p>"Okay....what does any of that mean?" Levi says, tossing the note down in disgust.</p><p>"This assassin was sent specifically for you, Erwin. There are several other targets with individual assassins assigned to each one."</p><p>"And the rest?"</p><p>"3rd night of the full moon, 26w18n is a coordinate to a meeting place most likely and I'm guessing claws outstretched is a passcode." </p><p>"What's that last part then?"</p><p>"It's me." Kelleysays, blushing slightly at the admission. Levi and Erwin just stare at her dumbfounded. "The Cat...that's me...that's what they...stop looking at me like that!" She slaps Levi on the shoulder. "Do you want to find out why?"</p><p>Grinning, Levi just shakes his head. "Not really, no....maybe..."</p><p>"Alright you two, we need to decide what to do about this and fast."</p><p>Levi is lying on his bed, propped up on one elbow. Smiling mischievously, he calls over to Kelley. "Heeeeere kitty kitty..."<br/>Giggling and rolling her eyes she springs forward, tucking neatly into a roll and then leaps again landing perfectly on top of him.</p><p>"The Cat, huh?" He says, looking up at her.</p><p>"Meow." She says giggling again.</p><p>"Do you purr?"</p><p>"If you stroke me right....." She says, leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>A knock sounds on the door and Levi groans. "For fuck sake, every...single...time. COME IN!" Kelley just giggles. The unfortunate soldier pokes his head in quickly.</p><p>"Commander Erwin would like to discuss possible locations based on the directions given in your meeting, Kelley."</p><p>"Does he now..." Levi says, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Now??"</p><p>"In the morning, he said."</p><p>"Very well, thank you." sighing, she rolls over and tries to get Levi's attention. He's staring at the door with that same narrow-eyed look on his face. <br/>"Hey, earth to Levi", she says kissing his neck. He slowly turns his attention back to her. <br/>"What's the matter?"</p><p>Remembering the awful confrontation he had with her after he had seen her and Erwin in the garden together, he just shakes his head and pulls her close. <br/>"Nothing. Everything is fine. Do you want to go to sleep?"</p><p>"Nooo...kitty wants to play...." She says mischievously, pulling Levi down on top of her.</p><p>The Next Day:</p><p>"Erwin! Forgive me, I should have knocked....."</p><p>Erwin looks up, hair tousled from sleep and reaching for his shirt. <br/>" No, don't worry about it Kelley, just a moment...." He quickly tosses on a shirt, and not bothering to button it sits at his desk. <br/>"would you like tea?"</p><p>"No, no thank you. You said you wanted to discuss potential locations? I have a few ideas."</p><p>"Please share, I personally was thinking the original location we found."</p><p>"The old outpost? Possibly....do you have a map?"</p><p>Getting up, Erwin grabs a map from a case along the wall and comes back to stand beside her. Unrolling the map, he points to the old outpost.<br/> "Does this fit in relation to the Walls?"</p><p>"Hmmm, nope. Maybe coming from the ocean instead? Unfortunately your maps don't show any farther than has been surveyed."</p><p>"So where would you put these meeting points at?" he asks putting his arm on the back of her chair and leaning in close.</p><p>"Well..." The door opens at that moment and Levi walks in.</p><p>"Levi, have you forgotten how to knock?"</p><p>"Erwin, have you forgotten how to dress?" Keeping his gaze on Erwin, he leans down and kisses Kelley's neck. <br/>"You didn't wake me." </p><p>"I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible. Two nights in a row with you sleeping through is a miracle."</p><p>"As good as that feels, I would have preferred the wake up. Now, what have I missed?"</p><p>"Kelley was just showing me some possible locations for this purported meeting place." Erwin says, turning his attention back to the map.</p><p>"We already have the coordinates, what does it show on the map?"</p><p>"That's not the point. 28 west from the walls? 28 west from the ocean? We don't even have that on our map."</p><p>Levi shrugs. "So mark the locations from the walls, we can explore that first. Then a second expedition to the ocean and map the second location from there."</p><p>"Or we can cut the time. Levi, take a group to the ocean and explore this potential location, Kelley and I will explore the location situated near to the walls."</p><p>'oh you dick', Levi thinks staring Erwin down. Erwin just looks back at him calmly. <br/>"That will take days."</p><p>"But days less than if we were to do two separate expeditions."</p><p>"Have Ness' squad take the walls, and we will take the ocean. I dislike the idea of splitting us up when we don't know who is being targeted, or where the assailants might be grouping. They might even be targeting Kelley now, did you consider that, Erwin?" Kelley eyes them both uncomfortably, noting the sudden tension between the two of them.</p><p>"Erwin he's right...." she says trying to ease whatever tension is building. He sighs and shakes his head.</p><p>"Fine. Decide who will be going and get back to me by the end of the day. Kelley, a word with you...alone." He looks straight at Levi as he says this, and Levi scowls. Kissing her briefly, Levi walks out without another word.</p><p>"He's being irrational."</p><p>"Erwin what do you mean? You know what he said makes sense."</p><p>"But at what cost? The fact that he would have to spend a couple days separate from you? He's letting you cloud his judgement."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Erwin reaches out and brushing her hair behind her ear, lets his hand slide gently down her neck.</p><p>"Because if he's only focused on you being by his side, how can I trust his actions in the field?" She steps back from him and folds her arms over her chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Based on that logic, how would you trust him if I wasn't by his side either?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Erwin, what are you saying?"</p><p>"Only that you have other options, Kelley...you're dismissed." As she reaches the door, Erwin stops her with one last comment. <br/>"Levi isn't accustomed to these kinds of emotions. It's new to him, and I feel the stronger it grows the more of a liability his feelings for you will become. Take into consideration that there are more romantically mature men out there...."</p><p>'what the hell was that all about?....'</p><p>"Kelley?" Turning, she spots Levi coming down the hall and smiles. Wrapping him in a hug, she leads him back to his room.</p><p>"Have you decided who's all going on this expedition?"</p><p>"Aside from you? Not yet." He says, pulling her down to the bed.</p><p>"Erwin?"</p><p>He gives her a guarded look, unsure how to proceed. "Do you want him along?"</p><p>"Don't you think it would be better and safer for us to stick together?"</p><p>"No. I think it would be more dangerous for us all to be in one place."</p><p>"We already are, don't you think these assailants know that?"</p><p>"Yes, but we are in a fortifiable position."</p><p>"Levi, what's wrong between the two of you?" A long stretch of silence ensues before Levi answers, making Kelley more nervous with every passing second. </p><p>"Are you not aware of Erwin's feelings for you?" She pulls back from him in shock, the surprise on her face almost comical. Thinking back to before this mess started, and more recent events, she closes her eyes and gives a frustrated sigh.<br/>"<br/>I never really thought about it. I was too wrapped up in you." feeling happy at this, Levi pulls her closer and rests his head on her chest. </p><p>"My closest friends died shortly after joining the scouts. Since then, I haven't cared to allow myself to get close to anyone. Other than Erwin, you are the closest anyone has ever been. Even closer."</p><p>"And I drove a wedge between that. I'm sorry." She says, stroking his hair back from his forehead and kissing him.</p><p>"I would be inclined to agree if it was intentional, and I know it wasn't."</p><p>"Maybe I should talk to him....tell him to back off."</p><p>"I'll do that. I'm leaving to round up some bodies I want along, and I'm going to leave you behind. I want you to avoid him as much as possible, that way I know if he'll honor anything I have to say. I'm giving him this one opportunity, Kelley."</p><p>"Levi..."</p><p>"Shhh." He stops her words with a kiss.</p><p>Later:</p><p>"I'm leaving in the morning. I'll take only two soldiers with me, but I'll be coming with six."</p><p>Erwin looks up from his work in surprise. "Are you sure that's wise?"</p><p>"I'm leaving Kelley behind. I want to ensure there are plenty of soldiers left here to ensure both of you are protected."</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>"Erwin, back off."</p><p>"Back off?"</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean, and I'm asking you to back off." They stare each other down, neither flinching and after a few moments Erwin finally speaks.</p><p>"You are too wrapped up in her to be as effective as you once were."</p><p>"And you're not? Insisting I remain miserable is a strategic advantage for you?"</p><p>Erwin says nothing, just looking at Levi calmly. "You're dismissed."</p><p>"I'm only going to say this once more. Back off." He walks out, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kelley, I was hoping I would find you out here."</p><p>She turns around quickly, knocking over the gardening trowel she was using and takes a step back to put more space between them. <br/>"Hello Erwin, can I help you?"</p><p>He smiles. "Trying to save this old garden? I don't think there is any hope left for it." He steps closer. <br/>"You look tired, perhaps you should have gotten to sleep earlier last night."</p><p>"I got plenty of sleep." She says confused and again backing away.</p><p>"Not from what I and probably everyone else here could hear coming from the bedroom...I'm honestly don't know who was louder, you or Levi." He places his hand on her reddening cheek. <br/>"Do you think there would have ever been a chance for us?"</p><p>The question takes her off guard and she tries frantically to think of a response. "Erwin please don't do this."</p><p>"I have to know."</p><p>"I-I don't know...."</p><p>"That's your answer? What if I was cold like Levi? If I threatened like Levi? What if I treated you like Levi did in the beginning? Is that the key? Was I too much of a gentleman? Am I still? Maybe if I fucked you like Levi?" His voice rises with every question, becoming sarcastic and bitter. <br/>"It's funny Kelley, you remove that chip in your shoulder and you seem less confident; less threatening and meek. Just an ordinary girl. Do you think Levi will remain in love with you like this? It's the killer he fell in love with..." <br/>Again he steps forward and again she steps back. She swings and connects with his jaw. He laughs, rubbing the spot. <br/>"Maybe you do still have some of that fire, although the Kelley I knew wouldn't be backing away like a scared little girl." <br/>Before she can respond his lips are on hers and unable to break his grasp, she tries desperately to turn her head away. Pressing her against the gardening shed, he pulls back holding her arms against her sides.</p><p>"You're missing something about this, Erwin. Levi never acted like you're acting now. If there was an aggressor, it was always me...." with that, she breaks his hold, shoves him back and turns to walk away. <br/>"...and I'm still a killer. Don't ever forget it."</p><p>He watches her walk away with a scowl. 'Bitch....you should have been hanged.' He stops in thought for a moment, and sighs feeling utterly defeated. <br/>'No, she's right. This isn't like me at all. I should be happy for Levi, and I need to apologize for all of this.' Feeling embarrassed by his behavior, Erwin heads back to his quarters.<br/>He can't stop thinking about it, though.</p><p>"Captain Levi!" Turning, Levi sees Nile running towards him with a rather alarmed look.</p><p>"Nile, what's the problem?"</p><p>"We've had an attack while you were gone. Two nobles, and known to highly support yours and Commander Erwin's expeditions."</p><p>"And?", Levi asks already knowing the answer.</p><p>"Dead."</p><p>"The assailants?"</p><p>"Also dead."</p><p>Frustrated Levi turns on his heels and walks towards the barracks. "We need one alive, damn it!" Nile runs to catch up.</p><p>"They didn't give us a choice, Levi."</p><p>"There was an assassination attempt on Erwin, Nile. I want one alive." </p><p>Nile stops, shocked by the news. "he's alright?"</p><p>"For now. I'm taking a few soldiers outside the walls with me. We found information that's worth investigating." With that he departs from Nile and heads into the barracks. <br/>'I don't want to be gone longer than I have to. Anything can happen'. <br/>The thought of Erwin taking advantage of his absence leaves his stomach cold. Rounding up everyone he had chosen, he briefs them quickly and sends them to their rooms to rest up. They will leave just before dawn.</p><p>"Kelley?" She turns, eyeing Erwin uncomfortably. <br/>"this used to be my favorite part of the garden, it's so grown over and choked with weeds now...."</p><p>"These flowers here I don't feel will ever make a comeback." She says, indicating the climbing and wilted flowers crawling up the wall. </p><p>He smiles.<br/>"You've never seen these before?"</p><p>"No, what are they?"</p><p>"Watch...." Is all he says indicating the sky above them. Dusk is slowly turning to night, and Kelley gasps with delight.</p><p>"They bloom at night! Lovely!"</p><p>He picks one and hands it to her. "They are called moonflowers. They remind me of you, in a way." </p><p>She backs away, uncomfortable again.</p><p>"Erwin....."</p><p>"No." He stops her before she can finish. "You don't have to say anything." He reaches out and strokes her hair back from her face with a gentle hand. <br/>"All I ask is that you consider me." With that, he turns and walks away. </p><p>Lost in thought, Kelley sits twirling the flower between her thumb and forefinger and staring at the moon.</p><p>The Next Morning: </p><p>"Ride with me?"</p><p>Turning from the horse she was brushing, Kelley eyes Erwin with surprise.</p><p>"But Levi should be back at any time."</p><p>"Levi can meet us up ahead. I've left word. We'll only be going up over the ridge. I want to get a good idea of where we'll be heading."</p><p>Kelley sighs, and heading to the back of the stable to grab a saddle off the tack post.<br/>"I really think we should take soldiers with....we're supposed to be with a group at all times."</p><p>"Am I the Commander, or is Levi?" He shoots back irritably.</p><p>Throwing the saddle on her horse, she follows him out reluctantly. </p><p>Stopping at the crest of the hill, Erwin dismounts and walks over to Kelley. She swings her leg over her horse and is about to lower herself to the ground, when she feels strong arms encircling her waist, assisting her. He pulls her up against him tightly.</p><p>"Now that I have you alone-" His mouth seeks out her neck, hungrily.</p><p>"Erwin! Stop!" She shoves his hands away and turns to face him. Unfortunately, her horse is blocking any chance of escape. Countering the hands that are persistently trying to encircle her, she glances left and right; seeking escape.</p><p>"What's the harm in one kiss, Kelley?" He's moving closer, clearly determined.</p><p>"No! Back off, Erwin! For fuck sake, what's wrong with you?" Finally disengaging, she takes off leaving her horse behind.</p><p>15 minutes later:</p><p>"Kelley!" Looking up, the relief evident on her face, Kelley runs to Levi, who is just sliding down off his horse. Wrapping him in a hug, she kisses him fiercely.</p><p>"Don't you EVER leave me behind again! Ever!" She buries her face in his neck, taking in his scent and trying to kiss him everywhere at once.</p><p>"What happened? What are you doing out here alone?" Just as he says this, Erwin rides up, Kelley's horse being led behind.</p><p>Feeling sick with rage, Levi strides towards Erwin. <br/>'What the fuck, Erwin? I've given you everything I could possibly give! Can't I just have this one thing??' He thinks, rage boiling over helplessly. His fist connecting with Erwin's chin, Levi watches him stagger back. They stare each other down for what feels like ages, Kelley standing off to the side with a pained look.</p><p>Rubbing his chin, Erwin looks at Levi with disdain. "If you're done acting like a child that got his favorite toy taken away, maybe we can discuss this impending expedition." <br/>He turns and walks away, not bothering with the horses.</p><p>Standing in the middle of the courtyard, oblivious to everything; including Kelley, Levi has never felt more miserable in his life.</p><p>Erwin's Office: <br/>A soft knock on the door. Looking up from his work, Erwin bids his visitor to enter, and continues to scribble down notes in his log. Levi shuts the door and leans against it, arms folded.</p><p>"Well? Are you going to sit? Or would you like to take another hit at me?"</p><p>"Do you not think you deserved it?"</p><p>"Oh, I deserved it all right....please sit, Levi." Erwin lets the silence between them unfold before continuing. <br/>"I do want you to be happy, Levi. I do...but why? Why the woman I wanted?"</p><p>"How was I to...." Sighing, Levi sits back in his chair, arms folded. <br/>"Is this going to turn in to some childish 'I saw her first bullshit', or can we get to the matter at hand?"</p><p>"You're right, I-" A knock on the door interrupts them.</p><p>"Sir! Kelley is gone!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Argument forgotten, Erwin and Levi hurry out to the courtyard. Searching the soldiers milling about, they spot Sasha and make their way quickly over to her.</p><p>"Can you track her?"</p><p>"I think so Captain..."</p><p>"Then we head out immediately."</p><p>Erwin gives Levi a quick glance before departing. "Is this our fault?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter. We just need to find her."<br/>Hours of searching brings up nothing. The scant moonlight filtering through the trees yields very little light to go by, and soon the small group realizes they've gone in a complete circle.</p><p>"This is fucking hopeless! We might as well set up camp for the night." Levi throws his bedroll down in disgust and orders the rest of the group to do the same.</p><p>"Levi!"</p><p>He sits up, disoriented and momentarily unsure of his surroundings.</p><p>"Levi!" There it is again, off to the right. He gets up, and looking around can't make out who is speaking to him. There, coming out from the trees. Kelley. Relief floods through him. </p><p>She bumps roughly into Sasha as she comes into camp. <br/>"Watch it.", she says and continues forward.</p><p>"Where have you been?" He wants to hug her, but she doesn't seem to keen on him touching her. Confused, hurt and with a slight worm of suspicion crawling through his insides, Levi steps back. <br/>'is she going to betray me?'</p><p>"I found their camp. Come on, we have to go."</p><p>"Let me get everyone ready...."</p><p>"No. You and Erwin only." She gives Sasha a meaningful look and turns back to Levi. <br/>"Z will talk to you and Erwin, anyone else follows and you both die."</p><p>"We'll go."</p><p>They both turn in surprise to see Erwin walking towards them. "The rest of you stay behind."</p><p>"Erwin! This is a trap, it has to be!"</p><p>"It's alright Levi, we'll go. Lead on Kelley."</p><p>After an hour of walking, they enter a large clearing. Several soldiers dressed identically to Kelley, mill about attending to various camp duties. Their arrival snaps everybody to attention, and two soldiers walk over binding their hands and kick them to their knees.</p><p>"I hope you know what the fuck you're doing, Kelley." Levi spits out, rage barely in check.</p><p>Ignoring him, she walks across the clearing and cozies herself into the lap of an impossibly huge man who is eyeing them with amusement.</p><p>"Ah Kelley", he rumbles in a voice as deep as the woods they're in. "It seems I've underestimated your loyalty. And look what you've brought me... Erwin AND Levi, truly remarkable." He kisses her and grins at the two of them. <br/>"Kelley is quite the actress, I can only imagine the hoops she had you jumping through? Did she seduce you both? Play your emotions against each other? Oh I do so love that gambit. She does it well....but on that note Kelley and I are retiring to our tent for a little reacquainting. No hard feelings I hope." He chuckles, scoops Kelley up and disappears into his tent. The soldiers in the clearing chuckle knowingly.</p><p>Only moments later, a loud growl of pain emanates from the tent, and two soldiers slowly creep forward to investigate. Their progress halts at the sound of arrows thunking into flesh and the groans of Levi and Erwin's guards slumping to the ground. Turning in surprise they make to call out, but are caught mid-warning and decapitated; heads flying in opposite directions amidst a rain of blood. <br/>Kelley. The remaining soldiers rush her, and she begins her whirling dance of death.</p><p>A moment later, Levi's bonds are cut thanks to a grim faced Sasha. He and Erwin stand up, and grab weapons off the soldiers lying next to them.<br/>"Kelley slipped me a note in camp. If not for that, we'd all of been dead before we reached this place. They had archers posted everywhere."</p><p>"I thought that might be the case", Erwin says eyeing the battle. The archers Sasha brought had thinned the herd, but they were not out of the woods yet. <br/>"At any rate I-"</p><p>"Pardon me Sir, but I'm scared out of my wits. Can we get this over with?" Sasha interrupts, eyes darting nervously around. More enemies have come bursting through the trees.</p><p>"Right." Erwin and Levi break in opposite directions, leaving Sasha to pick off incoming soldiers.</p><p>An enemy charges in at Levi recklessly, and rolling his eyes Levi brings the mace he's holding in sidearm; crushing his opponents skull.<br/>"I hate blunt weapons", he mumbles to himself and leans down to pick the swords off the corpse in front of him. <br/>"Much better." Turning to parry the next opponent, he kicks him in the stomach and slices his throat. He has a moment to scan the battle, and it appears to be under their control for the time being. No sign of Kelley though. <br/>"Where is that bitch?" he thinks, and locks into battle with another soldier. This one is a little more formidable, and Levi's being pushed back from his position at an alarming rate. <br/>'Fuck' Parrying frantically, he looks for an opening. Finally finding one, moves in for the kill. A split second before he can execute the kill, his opponent drops and his sword meets the stomach of the person standing in his place. <br/>Kelley.<br/>'no.' He stares at her in horror.<br/>Her eyes widen and she coughs up a gout of blood.<br/>'No.'<br/>She slowly drops to the ground, grabbing his shirt and tearing it as she goes.<br/>'NO!' Catching her, Levi finally snaps out of his daze and eases her to the ground.<br/>"ERWIN!....ERWIN!!" He has no idea who's screaming right now, is it him? Someone else? Doesn't matter. It doesn't register. The only thing that matters is the pain on her face. And the blood. So much blood.<br/>His screams continue.</p><p>Erwin grabs her, and drags her off the field before yanking Levi to his feet.<br/>"You have to keep fighting Levi, we're not out of this yet."<br/>Getting shakily to his feet, Levi takes one final pained look at her before he rejoins the fray. <br/>Twenty minutes later, Levi slumps to the ground wounded in several places. In the course of the battle, one of the various campfires was disturbed and fire rages through the camp. <br/>'who fucking cares' he thinks, staring numbly at the ground.<br/>The last thing he remembers is Erwin dragging him out of the camp, and everything turns black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Week Later:</p><p>Levi stands at the window, looking out over the city. Somewhere out there, is a burned out forest and a body he was never able to recover. He sighs, and turns away as a knock sounds on the door. Taking the letter from the soldier, he begins to read:</p><p> </p><p>Levi,</p><p>I'm not that easy to kill, handsome. I'm leaving for Marley. I will take down the shitbags that started this mess once and for all. I won't be coming back, so I want you to know that I love you, I always did, and I always will.</p><p>Someday,</p><p>Kelley</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, he folds the letter and places it on his desk. Looking out into the night one more time, he whispers; "I love you, too"</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, she made it out after all. At least Levi has a little hope now, right? I truly hope you enjoyed the story and continue to read. Thank you, and farewell my lovelies!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>